Shengjian
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Chrysanthemum Wine |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Puffin |fa2 = Aizen |recipe = Crab Roe Lion's Head |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = China |birth year = ~1920s |cn name = 生煎 |personality = Intelligent |height = 157cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Saitou Konami |cvcn = 米亚 |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = Let the treasures around you tell the stories buried within the depths of time. |bio = A peacemaker who gives off cheerful vibes. She has an earthly liveliness to her, making her very approachable. A bit stubborn and hates receiving favors without giving back, but she loves helping others and never expects any reward from it. |food introduction = Shengjian is type of miniature buns made by frying them in oil until they are cooked. The food became popular in Shanghai, Zhengjiang, Jiangsu and Guandong, earning people's love. The earliest appearance of Shengjian was in Teahouses where it is savoured as a side-dish alongside tea. However, in this context, Teahouses do not refer to the places where elegant and high-status individuals are seen enjoying some Yum Cha beneath Chinese windows. Instead, teahouses are actually tiger stove (water room) where the proletariat would drink tea. Additionally, it's also a place for people who receives meager pay to boil water. As such, when there are Shengjian around, characterised by its oily covering and fragrant meat, thick smokes can naturally be seen. Once you nibbled a bite out of Shengjian, you will feel happiness as the scrumptious bits tumble into your stomach. Such happiness is easy to get. |acquire = *TBA |events = * |power = 1619 |atk = 55 |def = 21 |hp = 400 |crit = 562 |critdmg = 987 |atkspd = 1342 |normaltitle = Smoke and Cloud's Fables |normal = Floating in the air, Shengjian flaps her fan and deals 100% of her attack and an additional 193 damage to the nearest enemy. Also decrease said enemy's DEF by 20% for 3 second. |energytitle = Orchid's Tunes |energy = Shengjian opens her scrolls and begin to sing, increasing all friendly Food Souls' ATk by 70% for 5 seconds. At the same time, the next 3 normal attacks inflicted by friendly Food Souls allow 42 HP to be recovered per hit. |linktitle = Super Cloud Ballad |link = Shengjian opens her scrolls and begin to sing, increasing all teammates' ATk by 85% for 5 seconds. At the same time, all teammates recover 50 HP per attack for their next 3 normal attacks. |pair = Chrysanthemum Wine |name = |contract = Nice to meet you~ I'm Shengjian and I hope you'll help me~ |login = You're back? Pass me the things in your hands and sit down and take a rest. I'll deliver some tea to you in a sec. |arena = It's so cold! Putting antiques here is a big no-no. |skill = Since some evil customers are at the doorstep, it's only right of me to treat them properly! |ascend = It's easier to do work now~ |fatigue = *pant*, I can't carry on anymore. I need to take a break. |recovering = Resting time is truly the best moment to have an afternoon tea. |attack = Eh? I'm only...alright then, let me do the job! |ko = Oh my, this will be quite troublesome... |notice = Move aside please. This is quite hot, so be careful. |idle1 = This is where Master Attendant put his/her precious things, gotta be careful when organising them. |idle2 = I can't believe Master Attendant nor the shop keeper call me out ~ Oh well, this moment of relaxation is hard to come by anyways~ |idle3 = I've though about it many times, if these objects are locked away for a long time, will they get...lonely? |interaction1 = Helping others as a form of investment with a motive is a terrible idea~ |interaction2 = Antique-keeping is a rather complicated career. It concerns various fields and demands a person to command a wide arary of knowledge. But, itis interesting. |interaction3 = Don't worry, you can let me manage your house's book storage room. |pledge = . |intimacy1 = |intimacy2 = |intimacy3 = |victory = It's great that I can be of help. |defeat = Very sorry! I'll compensate you for this! Next time, I can definitely do it! |feeding = Ah! Thank you!! I like it very much!! You're so thoughtful~ |notes = *Proleatius is the class of wage-earners in an economic society whose only possession of significant material value is their labour-power (how much work they can do). (see Proletariat) *Tiger stoves (老虎灶) is one of the ancient tradition in Zhengjiang. It was given this name because of its shape: there is a tilted 'tail' and a stove. Tiger stoves were initially popular because there weren't any convenient combustible fuels present (eg Cooking gas). They are a source of hot water and has been noted to also sell tea water. They eventually died out due to economic growth enabling nearly everyone to own taps and water storages. However, there are only a few left in existence. https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E8%80%81%E8%99%8E%E7%81%B6 }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}